You Don't Know What I Want
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Au. Richard has a girlfriend, but wants a special someone for his best friend, Raven Roth. He tries to pair her with someone else, but doesn't realize she loves him. RavenRobin. REPOSTED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**All thanks goes to Sushichica. You're the best to point out my mistakes, and thanks for telling me the truth. She was also my beta, so thank you once again. **

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

"Hey Rae, you ready to go? Kori has to be waiting for us." Richard said as he entered the Roth residence. His first sight was a huge living room, and a stairway where Raven was walking down.

"Oh, I'm ready Richard, your _girlfriend_ takes longer than I ever do, so I should be in her place." Raven said, emphasizing on the word "girlfriend". She wore her coat and pushed Richard out the door, and locked it.

"What do you have against her Raven? She's a really sweet girl." Robin said as they walked to his convertible.

"She must be sweet in order to be your girlfriend." Raven muttered under her breath, but thankfully Richard didn't hear her.

"What?" By now, they were driving.

"Nothing. I just said Kori's a sweet girl."

Richard smiled. "I'm glad you think so Raven", he stated as he drove his red convertible into Kori's driveway.

"She's my friend." Raven said, putting on a fake smile.

"You coming?" Richard asked while he opened his door.

"No, I'll wait here." Raven said bitterly.

Kori was actually Raven's best friends. Although they were total opposites, it's what Raven liked the most about Kori. Her optimism may be annoying at times when it is not needed, but Raven loved her like a best friend anyways.

The only things she despised about Kori were her position as Richard's boyfriend.

She was content that Richard had found someone to keep him happy.

She only wished it were her.

"Brainless idiot. Too stupid to see that I have feelings for him as well."

She saw him walking down with Kori, and growled slightly, put her emotionless face back on and waited for them to come down.

"But he's happy with Kori. What can I do? I'm not going to rob my best friend of her happiness for my sake." She told herself quietly.

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

**With Richard:**

"Hey Kori, are you ready?" his girlfriend met up with him, and he gave her a quick kiss.

"Yes I am. Let us leave please."

As Richard walked, he noticed Kori's silence. "Hey Kori, anything wrong?"

"… Well… yes boyfriend Dick. I have noticed Raven's… silent presence when we are near. I have thought that she is… jealous of me for having a boyfriend. Perhaps she needs a boyfriend. Someone who cares for her."

Richard was quiet. "Yea, I did notice that, I just didn't know what's wrong. Every time I tried to say something, she would brush me off."

"Perhaps she needs someone who cares for her?"

"Maybe."

Kori looked troubled. "Boyfriend Dick, I have something-" but she was cut off for they had reached his car.

"Yes Kori?"

"I will tell you later."

**At School:**

"Hey Raven! You want to go on a date?" Gar asked, hoping she says yes. His position was bothering Raven so, for he was sitting right next to her.

"No." she said while reading her book on the bench outside the school. She scooted away from Gar, and continued to read.

"Oh come on Rae, you should get a love life." Richard said, walking up to her with his hands in his pockets.

Raven turned to him. "I'm _so_ glad you care, but they guy I actually have feelings for, is taken. And there's nothing you can do about that. Now leave me alone."

Raven walked away in the direction of the school with her book in hand. Richard sighed. "I don't see why she doesn't want a love in her life."

"Dude, every guy tried asking her out. I mean she's hot!" Beast Boy said in a low voice so Raven wouldn't hear.

"Maybe I can try and find out who she likes, find a guy similar to him, make sure he's single, and get Raven to date him. I mean, who doesn't want to date her?" Robin concluded. Then he ran after Raven.

Victor came over with his girlfriend Bee, hearing the conversation, and wanted to help.

"He's clueless, isn't he?" Bee stated.

Vic nodded. "Yea, can't he tell who she has feelings for?"

"Yea. She likes Dick… it's so obvious." Gar added, watching Richard trying to catch up to Raven's fast pace.

"Hey Raven! Wait up!" Robin said, catching up to her.

"What do you want Richard?" Raven asked, quickening her pace to get away from him.

"Who do you like?"

"What kind of question is that?" she asked, turning around.

"Yea it's random, but answer."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Whom are you interested in?"

"Like I'm telling you. You don't know what I want."

"Fine, don't tell me. I understand this is private, but I'm your friend! You can share anything with me", he stated, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Raven slumped her shoulders. "Richard. I'm sorry. I can't tell you. But thank you for caring."

"Can I at least have one clue? Just to get me started. And I'll leave you alone. Promise."

Raven sighed. She just wanted to sit down in peace and finish her book. "All right. The guy… is a friend of mine. Happy? Now, if I must say it, _please_ go away."

"Thanks!" he shouted while running to class.

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

**After School: **

Richard pondered over Raven's "crush". _'Well, she said the guy was taken, and it was one of her friends. So it's not Gar, and it can't be Garth. That leaves… Vic, Roy, and I.' _He paused to take out his keys and unlocked his door. He threw his backpack in, and waited for Kori. _'Damn! That's not a lot to work with.'_

"Hello Dick. Maybe we leave now?" Kori said, her sweet voice slightly faltered. Richard noticed this.

"Kori," he asked while getting in, "What's wrong?"

Kori looked down. "Boyfriend Richard. I do not believe we can still be the boyfriend and girlfriend. Forgive me."

Richard burrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What? Why not?"

Kori took a deep breath in. "I do not believe it will work. Our relationship is… weakening. I do not wish to suffer any more."

"Kori, how are you suffering? What's wrong? Why are you-"

"Please Dick, I would prefer if you dropped me home at this moment." Richard only nodded, and drove his car in the direction of Kori's house.

When he reached her house, she got out, and said, "Dick, I am truly sorry, but I do not think this relationship will work. It is not proceeding the way I hoped it would. May we still be friends?"

"Yea." Dick said, gloomily.

"Thank you. Have a good day Friend Dick."

"You too Kori." He said as he drove off to Raven's house.

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

His clouded mind kept him too busy to realize he had reached the home of his best friend. Raven heard a car pull up, and looked out her window into the pouring rain. Outside, it was no other than Richard.

She went downstairs to greet him, for her mom wasn't home. The exact moment she opened the door was the same moment Richard dragged his feet in, leaving behind a trail of water.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. She quickly shut the door in order to retrieve a towel for the soaking boy. When she came back, she found him sitting his wet behind on her dry sofa. She gave him the towel, and he dried his hair with it while she sat down next to him.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked, knowing the cold outside must have affected him somehow; only he was too caught up in his thoughts to realize it.

"She broke up with me." Saying something since the time he entered.

"Wha-" then it dawned on her. Kori broke up with Richard. Richard, being with Kori for at least over four months, enjoyed having Kori as his girlfriend. It would have a huge effect on him.

"Why?"

He only shrugged. "She said it wasn't going the way she hoped it would. I don't see how. I mean… it was going so well."

Raven sighed. She didn't get into relationships for this reason. She once had a boyfriend. He betrayed her for another girl, and it broke her heart. She vowed never to date until she found a guy who she could trust. That was Richard.

"Well, I know how you feel." Richard looked up to her. "Like your heart is being torn into pieces as you speak. Your breath feels as if it's going to suck the life out of you. It hurts… but you'll have to deal with it. People come, people go. That's the way the world works."

Richard nodded. "I know… but it was going so well! I didn't see any fault! How did she?"

Raven shrugged. "She may have had different thoughts about you. When she first moved here, she basically praised you at times." Richard chuckled at this. "But… your actions speak for yourself. You may never understand why she dumped you. But you'll have to comprehend the fact that life goes on. You can't just sit on my couch hoping my presence will help. It might, who knows? But you'll have to stop living in the past, or it'll get the better of you."

Robin sighed. "Thanks."

Raven racked her brain for another topic, obviously this one was bothering Richard. "So…" she was going to hate herself for bring this topic up. "Did you figure out who I liked?"

Richard chuckled. "No, I just brought it down to Vic, Roy and myself. Then Kori…"

A momentary silence passed.

"Anyway," Richard said, making Raven smile. He was on a good start to forgetting his heartbreak. "You always tell me you think of Victor as a big brother figure, so can I cut him out?" he asked her.

Raven nodded.

"That leaves Roy. And me, considering you told me before."

Raven bit her lip. He was probably the next top detective. He would use clues she never even thought of.

Richard was in deep thought. "… I remember you saying you wouldn't date Roy even if you're life depended on it."

Richard's eyes widened. "And I forgot… Roy broke up with his girlfriend yesterday, he even told us!"

Raven wanted to die. She turned her attention back to her book, which she grabbed while Richard was thinking. She could only hope that he-

"Raven. Is it me?"

She looked up, but her eyes didn't meet Richard's.

"Maybe." She said quietly, and then went back to reading her book.

"What kind of answer is maybe? It's either yes or no. Pick one."

"No."

"No what, you refuse to answer the question or you don't like me."

"I'm not telling you."

"Not telling me what?"

"Your question!"

"Which one?"

"UH! The first one!"

"That was… which one?" he asked in mock confusion.

Raven knew he was doing this on purpose. Raven knew that he knew that she knew he was trying to bug her. She wouldn't let him get the best of her.

"I'm not telling you if I like you or not. Figure it out."

"No?" Richard said in a mocking voice.

"No."

" 'No'… you don't like me, or 'no'… I was wrong and you do like me."

"I do okay!" Raven's eyes widened. Richard smirked. Raven wanted to wipe off that smirk with a slap. As she raised her hand, he grabbed it and kissed her palm.

She pulled it back, and growled in anger. He could see her blush. And when tried to yell at him for it, he kissed her gently on the lips.

'_This was unexpected'_ she thought as she returned the gentle kiss. It wasn't sloppy, nor was it one of those friendly 'Good Luck' kiss. He stopped, and relaxed on her sofa, enjoying the blush on her face.

"Did you like it?" Richard asked, reaching up for another kiss.

"Oh shut up."

"I love you too." He kissed her again, this time making it more intimate. Her hands ruffled his ebony hair, while his hands soothed her back.

She stopped the kiss, and took off his sunglasses.

"You do know what I want." They kissed once more, and soon she was in his comforting arms.

"You." she whispered.

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

**Any better? Please review.**


	2. Sequel

Hello. No, this is not a chapter (you can cry) but just a small note. I have an idea for a sequel… not so sure if I'll write it and/or post it.

**It goes like this:**

**Summary: Kori realizes she made a mistake in breaking up with Richard. Her sister tells her to get him back, and she does so but fails. Her sister hates Kori's friends, so she plans a whole scheme to break Raven and Richard up. Raven/Robin.**

**What do you think? **

**If I get enough reviews telling me to make this sequel, I'll make it. But if you have a better idea, feel free to help and I'll have some twists. I'm not sure how it'll go. Oh yea, I need a title too.**

**Anyway, this story was reposted, just so you know. All thanks to it being better go to SushiChica. She's the best, and she has a one shot for your Robin and Raven fans out there that is absolutely fanstastic! If you're a Star/Robin fan, or a BB/Raven fan, she writes those as well, and they are awesome! **

**Thank you for your time. **


End file.
